Survivor
by TENRYU
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si, por una de esas casualidades de la vida, todo el equipo de getbackers se queda atrapado en una isla? ¿qué creen que harían?..... descubrelo. Con la aparición estelar de Akabane...todos le queremos...XD


Disclaimer: Hola a toda la gentita linda y vaga que se toma su preciado tiempo en leer esta tontería...jajajajaja...nos presentaremos...somos (tambores por favor) TENRYU! (y eso es porque todos los nicks que queríamos ya estaban ocupados...BUUUUUUU! XD) bueno...a pesar de llamarnos TENRYU (si aplausos por favor) el mejor equipo de el anime "HUNGRY HEART" (fanáticos de akanegauka por favor abstenerse a los tomatazos) somos dos lindas chicas...sí, lindas, aunque nadie nos crea...jajajajajajajaja...y muy inteligentes por cierto...rubias con cerebro como quien diría (lo peor es que no somos rubias naturales...al pomo nomás, no mentira, bien morochitas con orgullo) orgullosas de ser peruanas cara..., bueno...somos Ahiru-chan y Fuu-chan fanáticas de toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodo anime existente sobre la faz de la tierra y mas allá (no mentimos es enserio)

Ahiru-chan: aquí mi comadre hasta sabe japonés

Fuu-chan: poquito nomás...para poder sobrevivir

Ahiru-chan: si claro

Bueno...este fic es el primero que escribimos de Get Backers...es nuestro intento y experimento de comedia así que paciencia y aceptamos todo tipo de criticas...constructivas por favor nada de "esto es una porquería, basura, como escritora eres mejor rubia al pomo, etc" por favor...ESO NO!...RR CONTRUCTIVOS ALGO COMO "TA BIEN PERO MEJORALA" o algo por el estilo...incluso si quieren una escena en particular nos las arreglamos para ponerla en el fic...conste...NO LEMON, YAOI O YURI RECUERDEN EN ESTE NO PORQUE ES COMEDIA! (tal ves algo implícito, doble sentido, ya veremos)

Ahiru-chan: pa otra ocasión el lemon...créanme yo Quiero a mi ban en cueros!

Fuu-chan: oye que esa es mi frase!

Ahiru-chan: pero yo la escribí primero

Fuu-chan: pero yo la pensé primero!

Ahiru-chan: mmmmmmmm...

Bueno…..ya tamos tardando CON EL FIC! (Tambores otra vez por favor) les presentamos a ...

SURVIVOR!

Prólogo:

Era un hermoso día de verano en el "Honky Tonk"; silencioso, tranquilo; inclusive se podía oír el cantar de los pájaros y el soplar del viento...(Ahiru-chan: que hermoso escenario...parece el cielo...Fuu-chan: cállate y sigamos)

QUÉ NO TENEMOS DINEROOOOOOOO, DEMONIOS! (incluye un chibi Ginji de cuadro en la pared)

Hasta, como casi siempre es de esperar, Ban Midou gritó con su bella y tan melodioso voz

Pero Ban-channn! Hace mucho que no tomamos unas buenas vacaciones. Además las últimas vacaciones que tuvimos, si a eso se le pueden llamar vacaciones, fueron cuando fuimos a las aguas termales...Y FUE POR TRABAJO!

Ban, con una apariencia de muy pocos amigos y de haber tenido suficiente de las estupideces de Ginji, dijo:

Número uno, no me recuerdes ese incidente; número dos...odio a los monos...; número tres, ese trabajo apestó! Y por último (Ban se acomoda los lentes) debido a esa y otras circunstancias que no quiero mencionar en este momento, estamos... mmmm...¿cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas?...

Y así Ban comenzó a dar su típico discurso de mil palabras por minuto.

Estamos en quiebra, bancarrota, micios, vacíos, nulos, pateando lata, al borde de la muerte, un poco más y te alquilo...

después de unos interminables 15 minutos Ban con una mirada dulce y una voz paternal preguntó...(Ahiru-chan: a mi no me importaría escuchar su hermosa voz por siempre...Fuu-chan: mmmm...lamemedia...)

Entendisteeeeee?

¿ehhh?...¿No? (chibi Ginji)

Ban, habiendo perdido el último ápice de paciencia que le quedaba...

Bueno Ginji, no pensé que llegaríamos a este extremo. He tratado de ser paciente pero parece que tendré que tomar otras medidas, no me dejas otra alternativa.

Y así, Ban, con una concentración inimaginable, comenzó a hacer una invocación...

Por la estrella que es mi guardiana (Ahiru y Fuu: no nos importa como era en realidad...si alguien lo sabe por favor corregir en un RR...para que todos sepan sus grandes conocimientos XD)

NO! ESPERA! SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ, ENTENDÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

Ban, ignorando a Ginji, seguía haciendo su conjuro. Hasta que a este se le ocurrió una muy "sabia" (osea SUPER ESTUPIDA) idea...

Pero...¿por qué mejor...no vendemos el auto?

Llena tus colmillos de...¿Qué?

Por un momento, Ban no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. A lo mejor le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Ehh?...Vender qué?

EL CARRO!

El Carro?...

Sí!

¿Ese Carro? – señalando por la ventana

SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! (chibi Gin entusiasmado)

MÍ CARROOOOO! – dijo rojo de furia

NO! (chibi Gin aterrado) dijo Ginji al darse cuenta de el gravísimo error que había cometido

(Entra Natsumi)

¿y chicos? ¿Qué hacen?

Natsumi, muy oportunamente interrumpe la que, si hubiera llegado unos minutos mas tarde, seria una masacre tipo Hitler-judios... Ginji, aprovechando el momento , se resguarda detrás de Natsumi.

Planeamos nuestras vacaciones, Natsumi-chan

Vacaciones? En serio? Puedo ir? Conste yo no pago nada!

QUE NO HABRÁN VACACIONES!

Y a donde vamos?

Ah...aún no sabemos, a donde quieres ir tú?

HELLO! HÁGANME CASO! NO VACACIONES! SI NO ENTIENDEN JAPONES SE LOS DIGO EN CHINO!

Quien se va de vacaciones? (Madoka)

MADOKA-CHAN! SHIDOU! VIENEN? AUN HAY ESPACIO PARA MAS GENTE!

GINJI QUE NO HAY VACACIONES! (grita casi afónico y con muchas venitas en la cabeza)

He oído que las Bahamas es muy bueno en esta época (kasuki)

Y A TI QUIEN TE PREGUNTÓ AFEMINADO!

Pero los pasajes no son un poco caros? (jubei)

Por el dinero no se preocupen...hace poco me compré un jet privado (madoka)

GENIAL! Ahora solo falta hacer las maletas!

Pero falta el alojamiento (Sakura)

Y A TI QUIEN TE INVITÓ! (Ban solo estaba gastando saliva...nadie lo escuchaba)

Yo conozco un lugar muy bueno, barato y con mucho espacio (Himiko)

Y TU DE DONDE SALISTE!

En serio?

Pero por el alojamiento no se preocupen, yo tengo un amigo que nos lo puede dar gratis...es que estuve un tiempo viviendo por allá (emishi)

Entonces ya está...Nos encontramos mañana a las 8am en el aeropuerto...no lleguen tarde...por favor Madoka has los arreglos

No se preocupen Shidou los contactará...verdad Shidou?

Sí, no te preocupes (Ahiru y Fuu: PISADO, ARRASTRADO...!)

Hasta mañana entonces...chau...

Bye a todos (Ginji) – todos se van

Ven Ginji te invito un enrollado dulce

Síííííííí! – Ginji se va con Natsumi a la cocina.

Todo queda desértico.

Ahiru-chan: un momento...creo que nos olvidamos de alguien

Fuu-chan: en serio? Tu crees?

Ban: creo que soy yo

Ahiru y Fuu: o Ban no sabíamos que seguías aquí!

Ban: las odio...con toda mi alma...ya verán un día de estos

Ahiru-chan: tu que nos haces algo y nosotras que te hacemos sufrir en el fic...

Fuu-chan: recuerda que aquí somos TODOPODEROSAS...LAS DIOSAS DE LA FORTALEZA!

Ban: Con tal que no aparezca Akabane...

Ahiru y Fuu: (riendo maliciosamente) ya veremos

Ban: Oigan...

Ban! Donde estas?

Fuu-chan: ve Ginji te llama

Ban: Tengo que? Eso no estaba en el contrato!

Ahiru y Fuu: y? Bueno...pero esto aun no termina...vuelve al trabajo Ban...

Ban: lo que uno hace por dinero

Ahiru-chan: si supieras

Al día siguiente:

Vacaciones, vacaciones!

Ginji cierra la boca!

Hola chicos lindos como les va! Listos para la aventura?

Una palabra más Emishi y no vivirás

Oh! Bansito esta de malas

Morirás!

Ban, no mates a Emishi...

Oh Natsumi...siempre tan buena conmigo (Emishi)

sino donde nos alojamos? (Natsu) Emishi empieza a llorar

Natsumi-chan tiene razón...

Cállate que esto es tú culpa...tener que pasar todas una semana con el afeminado y su novio, con el chico mono y con la señorita "soy mejor que todos"

Ginji por aquí (Madoka...un momento...y esta como vio?...Súper sentidos a lo Daredevil)

Bueno...ya estamos todos...subamos el jet ya esta listo...

(dos horas de vuelo después)

Himiko llevas allí media hora...yo también quiero entrar...

Ya salgo...aguanta un poco mas

Shidou...me pasas el maní?

Lo siento me lo comí todo

No por nada te dicen chico mono...

Los monos comen plátanos no maní

Ya llegamos...?

Deja de preguntar eso! Ya es la centésima vez que dices eso!

Pero...!

Nada de peros!

No le grites así Ban!

Tu cállate afeminado!

No es un afeminado!

Miren quien lo dice...EL COMICO FRUSTRADO!

FRUSTRADO! QUÉ TE HAS CREIDO BAN MIDOU!

Por favor, sin peleas, Madoka esta durmiendo.

Madoka, Madoka, Madoka, consíguete una vida!

YO TENGO UNA VIDA!

Si ser un arrimado es tener una vida...entonces yo quiero una!

A quien le dices arrimado serpiente!

A TI CHICO MONO!

QUIERES PELEAR!

PELEEMOS!

Chicos por favor! Himiko has algo (vaya salió del baño...Emishi: ya era hora)

Y por que yo? Tu estas mas cerca

Kasu-kun por favor

Zzzzzzzzzzzz...eh? qué? Eso es normal ya se callara…..verdad jubei? Jubei?

Lo lamento, es que Sakura se durmió y como hermano mayor la estaba arropando...

Siempre que ella esta aquí me ignoras...

(Emishi cantando) Celos de los ojos de mi amigo, del saludo de un vecino y del forro de tu abrigo...( Pa los que no saben es el corito de la canción de camilo sesto – celos...cultura general)

Problemas en el paraíso? (Ban)

Silencio que tu pelea es conmigo serpiente

VERAS QUIEN ES EL MEJOR CHICO MONO! MORDEDURA DE SERPIENTE!

ATAQUE DE LAS CIEN BESTIAS!

De lo que ambos no se dieron cuenta fue que, en su desesperación, Ginji se puso en el medio recibiendo ambos golpes por lo cual fue expulsado hacia el frente del avión he impacto con el tablero de controles...y como todo el mundo sabe sin tablero no hay avión...

Shidou.. que pasa? – Madoka despierta

Eh...no nada tan solo...eh...todos estamos de acuerdo en que ...eh...queremos hacer paracaidismo...y según nuestro cálculos caeremos en ...

No me mientas...

Bueno...el avión va en picada y si no saltamos morimos...

Oh

Bueno...al final todos saltan...Ginji sin paracaídas...y aterrizan en la playa de una isla solitaria a lo "LOST"... ¿Cómo sobrevivirán? ¿quién caerá primero? ¿Será Ginji? ¿Jubei podrá salvar su matrimonio? ¿Kasuki será bendecido (a) con un bebé? ¿Aprobaremos los parciales? ¿Qué tienen que ver los parciales con todo esto?

Ban: espero mi cheque en dos días

Ahiru y Fuu: Ehh...sí claro...ve tu numero de cuenta...pronto te lo pondremos allí...bueno...ya nos veremos en el próximo capi... "Día 1: La isla"

Fuu-chan (seria): Get Backers y sus personajes no nos pertenecen son propiedad de las mentes maestras de Randou Ayamine y adjunto (no recuerdo el nombre...sorry)

Ahiru-chan: Y así te haces llamar fanática...

Fuu-chan: acaso tu lo sabes?

Ahiru-chan: ehhh...jeje...no...Bueno adiós!

Fuu-chan: Adiós hasta la próxima...no olviden los RR!


End file.
